PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Innovation and progress in cancer research require dedication to the career development of the next generation of cancer researchers. Accordingly, the University of Kentucky?s Markey Cancer Center (MCC), with a robust annual institutional investment of $450,000 and the dedication of its members, established a comprehensive Oncology Career Enhancement Program. Over the past funding cycle, this program has provided enriching experiences for nearly 570 K-12 and undergraduate students; extensive research training for 50 high school students, 223 undergraduates and 544 graduate/postdoctoral researchers; and mentorship to 46 junior faculty. Notably, key education activities address the academic challenges of rural Appalachian Kentucky and underrepresented minorities through the support from 4 grants that include Continuing Umbrella of Research Experiences and Geographic Management of Health Disparities Program National Cancer Institute supplements. Academic and professional development of all trainees through intensive mentored research engagement and/or formal research training at the undergraduate, graduate and postdoctoral levels complement elementary and high school education strategies. Formal curricula in cancer biology have been established at the undergraduate, masters and pre-doctoral levels that provide the academic context for this training. Furthermore, 4 T32 training programs support cancer career development for trainees, including 2 funded by the National Cancer Institute, 1 of which is uniquely devoted to surgeon-scientists. Overall MCC training and career development extramural support has risen by 52% since 2012 to 26 grants totaling $2.3M (direct costs) in 2017. Early-career faculty benefit from team-based mentoring through formal mentoring committees, a Grant Writing Study Hall, the Clinical Trials Boot Camp and synergistic mentorship through various institutional efforts. This mentorship has resulted in 95 awarded grants (50 extramural, 45 intramural) and the development of 11 clinician scientists who went on to lead 31 clinical trials. A rich set of seminar, symposia, meetings and other career enhancement activities facilitate successful career development for all individuals engaged in cancer research and clinical practice. All current and proposed career enhancement activities leverage the robust research strengths within the MCC?s 4 Research Programs to provide immersive training across the pipeline and to ensure that faculty within these programs successfully develop as independent scientists. The MCC?s collective efforts also draw on strong institutional training resources to achieve 2 overarching goals of this program: to guide cohesive growth and coordinate transdisciplinary education and mentoring endeavors across the MCC; and to integrate with other efforts campus wide. Through CCSG support, this comprehensive program will continue to evolve innovative curricula and strategically linked initiatives that prepare trainees and early-career faculty for modern cancer career opportunities. Furthermore, these efforts will drive research innovation that will improve the lives of all Kentuckians.